Green
by Prongs is mine
Summary: The first time I really saw Lily was during dinner of 3rd year. I smiled because I knew what she wanted. It was me, of course.


**Green**

The first time I really _saw _Lily was during dinner of 3rd year. Her eyes were dilated as she looked in my direction. Obviously I was turned on while she licked her lips and flashed bright emerald eyes threw long black eyelashes to _me_. I smiled back because I knew what she wanted. It was me, of course.

I turned away once, and in that instant everything changed. Sirius called over so I joined a conversation, only to notice a neatly parted brown haired and bright blue eyed Hufflepuff lustfully looking in the same direction as I was moments before. What a prat. As if this scarlet-haired, tiny-wasted, nicely-boobed, ruby-lipped female was staring at the 5th year Amos _Diggory_ over me. When I turned back to Ms. Evans though, I saw her small form moving from the right to the left, trying to see over my shoulders to him.

Sirius had stopped telling his joke, just watching me curiously as I mulled everything over. The other Marauders followed suit, shocked that I didn't have my cocky grin or wasn't saying that I was meeting our fellow Gryffindor in a broom cupboard after I finished the meal.

"So it looks like someone _else _is going to be joining a girl in the dusty room tonight, mate," Sirius muttered while I knew he was trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and shoveled down what was left of my stew. "I don't even know what you are going on about, Sirius. And why are you staring at me like that, Remus, Peter?"

"Mmmsorry," Remus told me with a piece of garlic bread lodged into his mouth, unapologetically.

Peter looked up with watery eyes and a small smile from across the table while Sirius patted me on the shoulder.

"Jesus, you guys," I muttered, throwing my spoon down onto the table in frustration. "Just shut it."

"Wow! I think this is the first time a girl chose a Hufflepuff over _you_. Wow!" Peter said, awestruck. "_And _it's Lily Evans. She's pretty hot, don't you think?"

"For the first time, Pete and I are on the same thinking range." Sirius smiled, having a great influence on the females around the table, glancing his way and blushing furiously. "Hey Abigail," he added.

A dark blonde, green eyed girl turned to face him with a joking smile. "Hi, Sirius," she said in an irritated tone, although clearly pleased to be spoken to by a Marauder.

"No one chose a Hufflepuff over me, Peter. I have a girlfriend, remember?-"

Sirius waggled an eyeborw at me. "That hasn't stopped you before-"

"You make me sick, Potter. You know that I can hear _everything_ that you say, right!?" Lily finally stated. I hadn't realized how close she was to us until she had spoken…

"Ooops… sorry."

"Is that really all you have to say? 'Sorry'?" Who knew that Lily Evans blushed! The red complimented her hair perfectly. "Are you even listening?"

"No- I mean _yes_, yes I am listening," I said, flustered. "Why aren't you telling off Sirius or Peter or Remus? I haven't even said anything, anyway!"

Green met hazel, piercing straight into my brain cells and killing every one of them in the process of her thoughts.

Lily smiled, anything but friendly as she said the fact everyone knew was true. "You were the one drooling over me. I've been trying to ignore it all dinner."

My friends looked from me to her in shock. Who _was _this girl? What gave her the right to… talk like that to _me_?

"You are too big-headed for your own good, Potter. The sad thing is that you are smart, also, so people choose to look past the fact that you are the most arrogant, conceited, and self-centered person at this school. Well I'm never going to forget it, so don't worry. Excuse me…" Lily stood up and placed her napkin on the long table, a couple of people down from me. Elegantly, she swung her legs one by one over the wooden bench and walked away from me, joining the arse of a 5th year at the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, I won't," I lied to no one in particular as everyone at the Gryffindor table stared at my perfectly messy black hair and perfectly scared crooked grin, transfixed.

I had never known a girl to be so gem_-_like. _Green, green, green, green, green_.


End file.
